The Coupling of Two Pairs
by GoldStar
Summary: One night, Queen Serenity appears in the dreams of Serena and Darien, telling them to go on mission with each other. Their mission: to help Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. So, they travel back in time. ~*Crossover w/ Slayers*~
1. Chapter 1

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Coupling of a Two Pairs  
Part: Chapter 1  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hi people! I'm on my 6th chapter of "The Dangers of Love and   
Hate." I'm making another story that's called "First Love," and this   
one, so, that's three stories. Plus, I've got a whole bunch of poems   
saved. I'm going to try to send stuff every week, k? This story is a   
Sailor Moon and Slayers crossover, since I love watching them both.   
In this story, Serena knows she's the Moon Princess but she doesn't   
know that Darien was her past lover and she doesn't have any memories   
of the Moon Kingdom. All she knows is that she's the Princess. Well,   
that's it!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Sailor Moon POV~  
  
Serena was running down the street cause she, of course, was   
late for school. As she was turning the corner, she ran into someone.   
She fell back, but quickly got up, "Sorry! I'm so sorry mister!"   
"Can you be more of a klutz Meatball Head?" asked a voice that   
Serena recognized instantly. It was the voice of her mortal enemy,   
Darien.   
"Why do I always have to run into you! Why you?!" screamed   
Serena.  
"Well, sorry Meatball Head if you don't like running into me."  
"How could anyone when you act like that?! AHHHHH! I'm even   
later now thanks to you!"  
"Your welcome Meatball Head." Serena started running off and   
yelled,   
"For the last time! My name is Serena!"  
"She's a very strange girl, but she's cute, caring, funny...what   
am I thinking! This is Meatball Head, the girl you love! Whoa, where   
did that come from? I'm totally out of it today," whispered Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was fast asleep in her bed. She was having a dream. She   
was in this beautiful kingdom with peace and love. She could hear   
laughter from the palace in front of her. She was wearing a dress   
with two balls for sleeves, golden circles around her breast area and   
yellow pearls were around her waist. The rest of the dress was a pure   
white. *Where am I?* she thought.  
"You are where your old home used to be, before the great war   
broke out. You are looking at the Moon Kingdom," answered a soft,   
gentle voice. Serena turned around only to see a woman that looked   
like her except that she was an older version and her hair was a   
silver color. Like her voice, her face was as soft and gentle.  
"Who are you?" asked Serena.  
"I am Queen Serenity, your past mother." Queen Serenity smiled.  
"My mother?"  
"Yes. I have come into your dreams to tell you that you will   
need to go into the past. A time when witchcraft and dragons were   
real. You will need to help a sorceress named Lina Inverse and her   
companions."  
"Yes, Mother. Next scout meeting, I will tell the scouts..."  
"No, in this mission, only you and Tuxedo Mask will only be in   
this. You can tell the other sailor soldiers so they can cover for   
you, but they cannot come."  
"Yes, Mother." Serena thought that it was strange that only   
Tuxedo Mask was coming with her, but she was also very excited.   
*Maybe I'll get him to tell me who he really is under that mask.*  
"Do not worry of showing your identity to him, for he will show   
you his. Tomorrow night, meet him at the park at the bench near the   
rose bushes and in your scout uniform. Good luck, honey."  
"Good-bye, my dearest mother." Serena woke up.   
*Was that really a dream or was it really a mission? Oh well, I might   
as well follow it.* Serena closed her eyes again and fell asleep   
dreaming of who was under that mask of her protector.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Serena had the dream, Darien also had a dream. He was in   
the same place as Serena was in. He was wearing dark blue armor and   
cape with red lining. Queen Serenity came up to him.  
"Hello, Prince Darien," she said.  
"Prince Darien? Who are you?" he asked.  
"Yes, you are Prince Darien of Earth. You were engaged to the   
Moon Princess, but the wedding was not to be because of a war, which   
killed you both. As for who I am, I am Queen Serenity, mother of your   
princess."  
"Mother? Tell me, who is the princess? How can I find her?"  
"That I cannot tell you, for your love will guide you to her.   
But I have a mission for you that might lead you to the princess."  
"I will accept if it leads me to her."  
"Tomorrow night, in your Tuxedo Mask uniform, go to the park   
bench near the rose bushes. You will meet Sailor Moon there and only   
her. She will fill you on your mission, and the rest you will see.   
You must stick to her like glue, for you are her protector. You must   
show her who you are and she will show you who she is."  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Remember if you want to see her, then follow my instructions."  
"Yes." And the place started to fade and Darien had the dream   
of the Moon Princess, begging him to get the Silver Crystal.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei's Temple  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Sailor Scouts and the scouts were sitting in a circle   
discussing the dream that Serena had.   
"...And she said that could only go with Tuxedo Mask and not you   
guys," finished Serena.  
"You're so lucky to be going with Tuxedo Mask! And you're   
actually going to be finding out who he really is!" exclaimed Mina.  
"I know! I really wish I was in your shoes right now," replied   
Rei.  
"He is so hot!" said Lita.  
"And we will finally see if he is on our side," said Luna.  
"Of course he's on our side! If he wasn't, do you actually   
think Queen Serenity, my past mother I might add, would let me go   
alone with him?! I don't think so!" responded Serena.  
"It could all be a trap, you know. How do you even know that   
that was your real mother. You've never even seen her! Are you   
really going to someone trust someone who pops up into your dreams and   
say that she's your past mother!?" asked Luna incredulously.   
"Yes I am, Luna! Why, after all this, you still can't trust   
me?"  
"I trust you, Serena. I just don't trust the Negaverse."  
"Well, I'm going and none of you can't stop me! I'm the Moon   
Princess and all of you have to follow what I say!"  
"And since you're the Moon Princess, we have to protect you!   
Serena, what if something happens to you?"  
"Nothing will happen to me, ok?" Serena said in a lower voice.   
"I will be fine. Remember, I'm not a weakling anymore. Can we just   
close this discussion? There's nothing you can do, so it's useless   
trying to persuade me."  
"Serena, why don't we just go with you until you meet up with   
Tuxedo Mask, then we'll go. When we leave, and if Tuxedo Mask tries   
to hurt you, at least we'll be close enough to know you're in danger   
and still try to save and protect you?" Ami suggested.  
"Fine, but that's all you can do," answer Serena.  
"Ok, we'll all meet up at here at 6:30 and we'll all walk over   
there, is that alright with everyone?"  
"Yes," answered a reply of murmurs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the evening  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, we're all here," said Rei as she looked around.   
Serena, surprisingly to everyone, was here on time. "OK, let's   
transform."  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!" and in a flash, there stood Sailor Moon,   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "Let's go Scouts!" yelled Sailor   
Venus. And they all jumped out of the window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Park  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok, there's Tuxedo Mask, you guys can go now!" said an anxious   
Sailor Moon.  
"Ok, be careful Serena," warned Jupiter. And they all walked   
away, while Sailor Moon was walking towards Tuxedo Mask, his back   
turned to her. As she got closer and closer, she made a twig snap and   
Tuxedo Mask turned around, rose in hand.  
"It's only me, Sailor Moon!" whispered a scared Sailor Moon.  
"Next time, say something!" said Tuxedo Mask in an icy tone.  
"Sorry, so do you know what the mission is?"  
"No, the Queen said you would tell me." And Serena ended up   
telling him about how they were supposed to help a sorceress name Lina   
Inverse and her other companions.   
"So who are you under that mask?" asked Sailor Moon  
"You first."  
"Fine, me first." She hesitated before touching her brooch and   
her Sailor uniform vanished, leaving a Serena.  
"Serena?! You're Sailor Moon?!" asked an amazed Tuxedo Mask.  
"Well, sorry to surprise you," she said sarcastically, "But if   
you know me, than I know you, so who are you?" Tuxedo Mask de-  
transformed leaving a wide-eyed Darien in his place. "Darien?!! Out   
of all the people, you had to be Tuxedo Mask?! Waaaah!" Serena broke   
down into her loud wail.   
"Serena, calm down, you don't want to get other people's   
attention, now do you?!" Serena sniffed a couple of times and nodded   
her head.  
"Both of you, transform back. It's time for you to go," said a   
new voice that they recognized as Queen Serenity. Serena and Darien   
transformed back with Serena still sniffling a little. "Now, stand   
next to each other." Serena and Darien stood next to each. "Now, you   
know the mission. If you both succeed in it, you will find what you   
are both looking for. Be careful both of you. TELEPORT!" and in an   
instant Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were traveling into the past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done! I know this is short and all and I am really sorry. So, next   
chapter, you get to meet Lina Inverse and other people. It might take   
me a while to get chapter two up for "First Love" cause I have no idea   
what to write. I have something right now that's called Writer's   
Block. My friends wouldn't believe that though. I practically never   
have Writer's Block! And I had to get it now! I'm really sorry. At   
least I got a new fanfic chapter posted on time. I would've posted up   
"The Dangers of Love and Hate" chapter 6, but my old computer started   
making this weird sound and I couldn't transfer the file in time.   
Again, sorry! Well, I'll see you next time! Oh, and e-mail me about   
this chapter and it's shortness.  
  
*GoldStar*  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pen Name: GoldStar   
Title: The Coupling of Two Pairs  
Part: Chapter 2  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hi! This is the second chapter of "The Coupling of Two Pairs" as you   
already probably know. In this chapter you will meet two of the   
Slayers cast and only two of them will probably be in the story. If   
you watch Slayers and you know what Lina's and Gourry's character are   
like, it will be hard for me to do Lina's character the right way, so   
she might be a little different, k? Well, no more talk, read on! :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...probably never will...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev were walking along the path as   
all of a sudden their faces were on the ground and something had   
dropped on them.  
"Thanks a lot, Mother!" Lina heard a girl whisper.  
"Um...DO YOU BOTH MIND GETTING OFF OF US?!!!!" asked a very   
angry Lina.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the girl.  
"Meatball Head, why don't you just get off of her instead of   
apologizing on her" asked a guy.  
"Shut up Tuxedo Mask!" replied the girl, after she got up.   
"We're, well, I'm really sorry!"  
"Oh, that's really no problem." Lina answered while dusting   
herself off. "FIREBALL!" and she threw a fireball at the newcomers.   
Tuxedo Mask picked up Sailor Moon and jumped up onto the nearest tree. "Huh? No one ever has avoided my fireballs before! I'll get you for   
that!"  
"Wait! I'm not here to make trouble. We're from the future and   
came back here to help someone. That's it!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
"I don't care! Does it look like I care?! All I care of is   
that you both get toasted for landing on me and being the first ones   
to dodge my fireballs!" replied Lina. "Darkness beyond twilight..."   
"No Lina, don't do the Dragon Slave on them!" yelled Gourry as   
he grabbed a hold of her.   
"Let me go, Gourry, let me toast them!" Gourry kept holding   
onto her until she calmed down a little. The two finally came down   
and Lina and Gourry finally had a good look at them, but she wasn't   
really looking at the girl, the guy was the one who caught her eye.   
*He is soo hot! Oh my gosh, I wished he was mine!* Gourry on the   
other was drooling over 'Meatball Head' and looking at her legs.   
*Gosh, I bet she's younger than Lina and look at her!* "So, who are   
you supposed to help?" asked Lina.  
"Well, my mother sent me on a mission to help this sorceress   
named Lina Inverse," replied who they knew of as Meatball Head.  
"Lina Inverse?! Why would I need help?"   
"I don't know! That's all my mother said, that I have to help   
someone named Lina Inverse and her companion Gourry Gabriev."  
"OK, just who are you both?"  
"Well, I'm the super hero Sailor Moon, but you can call me   
Serena."  
"I'm her guardian Tuxedo Mask, also known as Darien."  
"Really. Well, you both can go home now cause I don't need any   
help from super heroes!"  
"Well, I'm not leaving because this mission is important to me   
and if I don't find my princess...ugh, you couldn't understand   
anyway!" then Tuxedo Mask stormed away.  
*He's looking for his princess? Could I be the one he's talking   
about since I'm the moon princess. It could be since I'm looking for   
my prince. Hm, I'll investigate more and see.*  
"Shouldn't you go after him?" asked Gourry.  
"I guess I should even though he is a pain in the butt. But you   
two have to go with me!" replied Serena.  
"Fine, we will," answered Gourry.   
"We will?" asked Lina.  
"Look, you like the guy and I like the girl, so let's just go!"   
said Gourry.  
"Fine, we'll go."  
"Just wait a sec. I have to transform back," exclaimed Serena.   
In an instant Serena changed from her costume to her century's street   
clothes which was a blue slim mini-skirt and a pink short sleeved   
shirt. "OK, lets go find the dimwit Darien." So they went on into   
the woods to find Darien. After a few minutes they saw Darien sitting   
against a tree. "Come on Darien. Just get up and you can start   
looking for your princess."  
"Just leave me alone, OK?" answered Darien. Then he started   
storming away again. Since he was still in his Tuxedo Mask outfit, as   
he was walking he transformed back. He was wearing blue jeans and a   
light blue shirt.   
"Fine, Darien, leave. But I might know who your princess is!"   
yelled Serena.   
Darien stopped and turned around with a suspicious look on his   
face.  
"Yeah right, Meatball Head. You wouldn't know who she is in a   
million years!" he replied.  
"For that, I won't tell you who she is. In fact, I know five   
princesses"  
"OK, fine, I'll travel with you, but that's only because the   
queen told me to."  
"Um...you guys, what are you going to do now?" asked Gourry.  
"I don't know, you both are the experts here," answered Darien.  
"Can we go anywhere that has food?! I'm starving!" asked   
Serena.  
"Definitely!" exclaimed Lina and Gourry. So, Serena, Lina,   
Gourry, and Darien, with a sweat-mark on his forehead, walked to the   
nearest town and pigged out, except for Darien who still had the   
sweat-mark on his head as he was watching all three of them eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later in the day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina was walking with Serena while Darien was walking with   
Gourry.   
"Hey, you don't have feelings for Gourry, do you?" asked Serena.  
"Feelings?! For Gourry?! You've got to be kidding, right?   
Gourry and I do not mix! I mean, he is pretty good at playing sword   
fights, but other than that, he's...him! I get it, you want me to   
fireball you, don't you? " replied Lina.  
"No way! Just wondering, that's all!"   
"Since we're on this subject of matchmaking, what about you and   
Darien?"  
"Me and Darien?! Darien and I can't stand each other! I mean,   
he keeps calling me Meatball Head and he's totally conceited, mean,   
and annoying!"  
"Meatball Head, eh?" Lina raised an eyebrow, "A pet name? I   
think that's pretty cute! Darien already has shown his affection for   
you, Serena, by calling you Meatball Head! Isn't that sweet?"  
"Shut up, Lina"  
"AHHHHHHH! MONSTER! HELP!" yelled a girl.  
"We've gotta help them! You both stay here while I go!" said   
Serena.  
"No way! We're not some helpless people, you know!" yelled   
Lina.  
"Next time, you can fight, OK?! Moon Prism Power!"   
"Hey, you're not the only one on the team, you know?!" yelled   
Darien as he transformed. Gourry was totally looking at Serena's   
body. Then Sailor Moon appeared in an instant.   
"Come on Tuxedo Mask. Wouldn't want to leave without you," said   
Sailor Moon in a very sarcastic voice.  
"See if I ever save you again!" he mumbled back.  
"As if I'd ever need your help!"   
"Right! Like being stuck in a huge golf ball isn't really bad!""Um...hello? There are people who need to be saved, you know?"   
said Lina.  
"Oh yeah, let's go!" When they arrived at the battlefield, they   
saw this really big monster that had a red side with flaming red hair   
and the other side was purple with no hair at all. All in all, it was   
really freaky. "Oh my gosh! Can there be anything uglier than that?"   
"Sailor Moon, just use your wand, hurry!"  
"Right! Moon Scepter Elim...! AHHH!" The monster had just   
blown her at least 10 feet away. She staggered to get up.  
"Now you, who tried to destroy me shall die!" yelled the   
monster. Then it stuck it's pointing fingers into the ground and two   
tentacles rose from above the ground behind her. Tuxedo Mask saw the   
tentacles and saw that it was about to strike Sailor Moon, so he ran   
as fast as his long legs would let him and managed to knock her out of   
the way. But, unfortunately, he wasn't able to get out of the way.   
One of the deadly tentacles went through one the most important parts   
of his body, the heart. Sailor Moon saw this and screamed,   
"NOOOOOOOO!!" and ran to him. Another tentacle was about to strike   
her also, but a shout was heard not far away.  
"Dragon Slave!" and all she saw was a red beam. She didn't know   
who it was directed at, all she knew was the person she loved was   
dying. Yes, love. She finally admitted to herself. *I don't care if   
I never find the prince, all I want is for Darien to live again and   
call me Meatball Head.* Then she started to sob hysterically, tears   
dropping one by one. When one was about to fall, it stopped and   
glistened. Lina and Gourry watched in amazement. It started to form   
into a small ball and colors of blue, red, green, orange, sea green,   
navy blue, dark red, purple, and yellow went into the tear and it   
glowed a bright color. Sailor Moon reached out for it and when she   
grabbed it, she changed clothes into her princess dress while Tuxedo   
Mask changed into his prince clothes.   
"Princess, I have finally found you," he whispered.  
"No, Endymoin, don't speak, for you are weak. Let me heal you."  
"No, don't. That will only hurt you. I cannot bear to see you   
hurt, especially because of me."  
"I will not let you die. Don't worry, I will be fine. Besides,   
you are too weak to stop me. Moon Healing Activation!" And a white   
light engulfed them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think. If you think this is close to the ending of   
the story, you are totally wrong. There's still a big villain. I   
can't end the story without letting you see who sent that monster, now   
can I? Nope, not my style. Well, stay tune for chapter 3!   
  
*GoldStar*  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Coupling of Two Pairs  
Part: Chapter 3  
E-mail Address: GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hi again! It's me again! Ok, this is the third chapter as you already   
know. Guess what? I'm almost done with 'The Dangers of Love and   
Hate!' Yay!! I mean I'll miss working on it, though, it's just that   
now I can only work on 2 stories instead of 3. As soon as I finish   
'The Coupling of Two Pairs' or 'First Love' which will probably finish   
around the same time, I can work on the idea I have. Ok, that's all I   
got to say, e-mail me at the end! I 3 e-mail!!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Bandai, Mixxzine, and DIC Productions. I   
claim no ownership at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the white light engulfed Prince Endymion, the injury in his   
body started to heal. The crystal was doing its work. Princess   
Serenity started to get weaker and as she did, so did the crystal. Its   
light started to fade and Serenity started to faint. She collapsed on   
top of Endymion.   
"Come on! Let's go help them. You pick up Darien and I'll start   
levitation on Serena. I've got to know how to use that crystal!" Lina   
whispered, as she said that last sentence. Gourry did as he was told   
and they both started walking and floating to the nearest inn.   
As they were laid down, Serena started to stir. She was now in   
her street clothes and as her eyes opened, she asked,  
"Where am I? Where's Darien?" she panicked instantly.  
"Calm down. You're in an inn. We brought you here after you   
collapsed. Darien's in the room next door," replied Lina. As soon as   
Serena heard that, she jumped off the bed and threw the door open of   
the next room where she saw Darien laying on the bed, no longer in   
pain. She crouched down next to him and held his hand. When Lina and   
Gourry saw this, they walked out of the bedroom. After they left,   
Darien started to moan. Serena's eyes popped open. Then, Darien's   
eyes were barely opened. They turned to narrow slits as soon as they   
opened.   
"Darien, are you ok?" Serena asked worriedly. He turned his head   
towards her.  
"Meatball Head, is that you?" Serena nodded.   
"So, you're the princess I've been looking for."  
"I guess so, and you're my prince. I know you're probably upset   
that I'm your princess, huh?"  
"No Serena, you are everything I've ever wanted and so much more.   
I've loved you ever since I saw you. Even though I didn't want to feel   
it, the more I found out about you, the more I fell in love with you,   
and trust me Meatball Head, I've fallen hard."  
"I love you too, I always have. Now go back to sleep, I'll be   
here when you wake up, I promise," Serena assured. Darien closed his   
eyes and was starting to sleep again while Serena slid in next to him.   
He put his arms around her and together, they fell asleep, smiles on   
both of their faces.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien awoke the next day, feeling a kind of warmth on his right   
side. He looked down and smiled at his moon angel. He stayed in bed   
for a few minutes, cherishing the feeling. But, that feeling was soon   
to be gone, for he heard a loud crashing and yelling next door. It also   
affected Serena, waking her up. She stirred and opened her bright   
eyes. She smiled up at Darien.   
"Come on, Lina and Gourry are probably fighting over   
food...again," suggested Serena, "Are you well enough to start   
walking?" she asked, concerned.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on," replied Darien, reassuringly. So,   
they both got up, limply, and leaned against each other for support.   
They walked together like that until they reached the noise of Lina and   
Gourry. "What are you two doing now?" asked Darien as he saw them   
battling for pork with their now bended forks. They looked up in   
amazement at the sight of Darien and Serena. Lina let go of her hold   
on the pork, forgetting about for awhile, until Gourry, who still was   
very hungry, snatched it immediately and popped it into his mouth just   
as fast. Lina saw that, and started to hit Gourry hard.   
"Jellyfish Brains!! That'll teach you to take what's mine and   
eating off a woman's plate!" Lina remarked to a very unconscious   
Gourry, who was lying on the ground. She turned towards the couple,   
"Glad to see your up and ready! Serena, can I ask you a question?"  
"Um...yeah, sure. What is it?" asked Serena cautiously.  
"How'd you get that crystal and where? If I can't get it   
anywhere, can I have it?" questioned Lina hurriedly.  
"Well, I'm a princess and it was from my mother. Sorry, can't   
give it to you," replied Serena, just as hurried. Lina's face turned   
into disappointment, then into anger.   
"And why not exactly?!" growled Lina.  
"Because, it's mine, and I'm not going to let something this   
important go! It's for protection, not fighting. And don't try to   
talk your way out of it saying you'll only protect people, I know more   
than you think," argued Serena.   
"So that's the way you repay me for saving your life, hmph!"   
Lina spoke.   
"I'm sorry and I really do appreciate what you've done for   
us...but I can't give this away!" replied Serena.   
"Fine! If I didn't know you had that crystal, I probably   
would've dragon slaved you out of this city!" Serena sighed.   
"Now, all I want to do is eat! Darien's has to have his strength   
back and eating is the only way! My treat! Get anything you want, as   
much as you want!!" announced Serena. Lina's and Gourry's face glowed   
with pleasure at the mention of free food.  
"I knew I always liked that girl! Yay!!" remarked Lina and the   
four ate....and ate...and ate until the afternoon faded away, leaving a   
sunset behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Gourry. Everyone pondered this   
simple saying for a very, VERY long time. Until Darien came up with a   
brilliant idea.  
"Why don't we find out who's master that youma came from? Maybe   
somehow, the person in charge is tied to Gourry or Lina or maybe both!   
And that's why we have to try to help you!" Darien exclaimed.   
Everyone looked at him.  
"Maybe...but let's just say you're right. How are we going to   
find it?" asked Lina.  
"Well, how many people have you fought that have tried to kill   
you?"   
"Hmm...um...well, can't remember them all, so many...hmm...you   
know what? I CAN'T REMEMBER THEM ALL! I BLOW EVERYONE AWAY! HOW AM I   
SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH SPECIFIC PERSON HAS IT IN FOR ME?!" Lina   
exploded; and that was a mild way to put it.   
"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just trying to help."  
"Well, it ain't helping me much!" While they were talking, our   
two other companions, Gourry and Serena just sat there, very   
uninterested.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Has it started yet?" asked a shadowed figure.  
"Yes, the princess has finally been revealed to her prince. The   
other two are about to get a feel of their own medicine," replied a   
servant.  
"Good, you may go now." The servant bowed and left, leaving the   
shadowed figure alone. "Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, they won't   
know what hit them after I'm done! Haha! Haha! HAHAHAHA!" It cackled   
evilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four people headed out of the inn. Like before, the guys   
were in front while the two other girls were in the back. Lina was   
fidgeting around and when Serena finally had enough of it, she yelled   
out.  
"What is wrong with you?! Do you have a twitch or something?!"   
Lina looked surprisingly at her.   
"Um...well, I was just wondering, what does it feel like to be in   
love and be loved back?" asked Lina, innocently. Serena looked at her   
and then at Darien and smiled.  
"It feels great. It's like you're in heaven. You would do   
anything to make them happy and you know that they would do the same.   
You have a great reason to wake up in the morning. And you feel like   
you will explode with all the emotions that are running across your   
heart," Serena sighed, "It feels absolutely, totally, marvelous!" Lina   
listened patiently, then looked down, a deep sadness in her eyes.   
"Why, do you have someone in mind that you feel something special?"   
asked Serena curiously.  
"Well, you have to promise me something. You can't tell anyone!"   
replied Lina.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Well, I know I haven't been the nicest to Gourry, but whenever   
I'm around him, I feel safe and at ease. But the thing is, I know he   
doesn't feel the same. He's always looking at other women and always   
teasing me cause I'm short and have a small chest. When I met him, he   
thought I was some helpless girl and then he swore he'd always be my   
guardian. I still wonder, why is he still here with me? He knows I'm   
not a helpless girl. But I just think...wouldn't it be great just to   
know that he has been traveling with me because he couldn't leave me,   
because he feels something for me. It's just a dream though, like so   
many others, it won't come true." When Serena heard this, she started   
to cry. No one had ever expected Lina to be this deep, but then again,   
no one had ever bothered to get to know her. She had hid her true self   
away because she didn't want anyone to come close to her, she had hid   
herself away from even the man that she truly loved.  
"Lina, you're hiding yourself away. What I just heard was your   
true self. That tough, tomboy, 'I'm-never-going-to-need-anyone'   
attitude isn't helping you much. You have to let him know the true   
you."  
"How?" Serena was thinking, but when she saw a sign that read   
"COME TO THE BALL OF THE CENTURY! EVERYONE CAN COME! DANCE AND DRINK   
ALL NIGHT!"   
"That's it!!! You can go to the ball! We'll dress you up all   
pretty and then you can show Gourry that you're not some tomboy and   
that you love him! It'll be great! Come on!" Lina hesitated.  
"Well...all right! I'll go!" Serena jumped for joy then ran up   
to the guys, telling them that they were going to the ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Ok, that's all for chpt. 3! I'm so, so sorry it was short! It's   
summer now, so I can work on my fanfics more and maybe new ones out!   
Who knows? Anyway, hope you like it! Who is that "shadowed figure"   
and what do they want with Lina and Gourry? What will happen at the   
ball? Well, you'll only be able to find that out by reading more of   
this fanfic! So, e-mail me and tell me what you think and what I   
should do for chpt. 4! Signing out! -takes out glow sticks and starts   
raving- -poof- -gone-  
  
GoldStar  



End file.
